


Sleepless

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Worrying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sam comforting Dean, Sleepless, Sweetheart Sam taking care of Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can’t sleep after Sam almost gets himself killed. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> This is only rated General because I frankly refuse to rate a fic based on language. The Winchesters swear. A lot. But that's about all they do in this other than cuddle. 
> 
> This was a prompt from the lovely, lovely, lovely RandomSlasher, who wanted Sam/Dean cuddles and sap after one of them nearly dies/is in danger. <3

He needed to get over this. He really did. It had been four days since Sam had nearly died. Again. Dean had still not been able to make himself fall asleep. He was running on the very edge of what he could endure, but every time he closed his eyes, he could only see Sam’s body, dead and lifeless sitting in front of him if he hadn’t been able to get to that vampire in time. 

What small snatches of sleep he was managing to get were only enough to keep him driving. Even copious amounts of booze didn’t help. They only made the nightmares worse. Dean sighed and pushed his hand through his hair. Might as well make the best of this. They needed dinner. 

“Sammy, what do you want from the diner? Some disgusting salad I’m sure?”

“That depends. Are you going to tell me what is going on with you, or are you going to keep pretending you are fine and get one of us killed?”

Dean flinched. That was one reminder he did not need. He closed his eyes for a moment and all he could see were Sam’s lifeless eyes, staring at no one, dead forever. His stomach rolled violently. He wasn’t hungry anymore. 

“Dean.” Sam said as he stood up, making his way to stand in front of Dean. He crossed his arms and frowned at his brother. Dean looked worse, if possible. “What the hell is going on with you?”

“Nothing.” Dean said, pushing past Sam to the door.

Sam grabbed Dean’s arm and spun him around, pinning him to the wall. “No. No. Bullshit. I’ve let you walk away from me for three days. If you’ve got something to me, then say it.”

Dean twisted and yanked himself out from under Sam’s hold. “I’m fine. Nothing’s wrong.” 

“Bullshit!” Sam shouted, grabbing Dean’s arm again. “Tell me what the fuck is wrong with you already! You aren’t going to sleep until you get it out of your system, so tell me!” 

“Fuck off!” 

Sam glared at Dean. “No. Do you need to yell at me or get something else off your chest? What is it?” He watched Dean’s face fill with pain, then anger. 

“Damnit, that’s it, isn’t it? Fine Dean.” Sam let go of Dean and crossed his arms over his chest again. “Say whatever you need to say. I’m a big boy. How did I fuck up this time?” 

Dean flinched. Is that what his face looked like? That he’d had to yell at Sam for something? That he’d done something wrong? Fuck what was wrong with him? “Nothing Sammy. ‘m fine.” He turned away and walked over to his duffle, rifling through it under the pretense of looking for something. 

Sam took one look at the tension in Dean’s shoulders and sighed. Whatever was bothering Dean, it was something big. Dean looked like he needed a hug or he wanted to shoot something. Maybe a little of both. He walked over to Dean and slipped his arms around Dean’s waist, giving him a slow squeeze. “I messed up. I’m sorry. I’ll fix it. Just tell me what I did so we can move past it. You’re gonna get yourself killed at this rate Dean.” 

“Better me than you.” Dean said. It would be so easy to lean back, to let himself be comforted for once. But that wasn’t the Winchester way. That wasn’t how they worked. 

“No.” Sam spun Dean around by his shoulders and glared at his little brother. “Never better me than you. You, you’re Batman. You’ve gotta stay around to pull my ass out of trouble, remember?” Sam swallowed and gave Dean an awkward smile. 

The image of a dead Sam swum behind his eyes again and Dean swayed on his feet. Someday he wouldn’t be quick enough. He wouldn’t make that shot. Or something worse. 

“You need to get enough rest to be able to play Batman.” Sam said, shifting Dean before forcing him to sit on the bed next to his duffle. He was pretty positive he knew what was causing this now. Damnit Dean. He knelt in front of Dean and started unlacing his boots. He pulled them off, one after another and set them beside the bed. 

“I’ll be-”

“Dead if you keep up this bullshit.” Sam said, pulling off Dean’s socks, one after another. He reached up and undid the belt buckle on Dean’s jeans next, grinning when that woke Dean up a little, making him protest. 

“Sam, I can take my own damn pants off.” Dean said, his hands fumbling with the buckle for a moment before he managed to push the jeans down and off his hips. He stripped off his button-up and flopped back onto the bed. “Not gonna change the fact that I can’t sleep.” Dean frowned. Fuck. He hadn’t meant to admit that. 

Sam kicked off his own boots and stripped down to his boxers and shirts, climbing into bed next to Dean, just like he had done when he was younger. “Why can’t you sleep Dean?” 

Dean sighed. “Long story.” He said. 

“Good. Been ages since you told me a proper bedtime story.” Sam said, getting comfortable. 

“There’s not much story to it, trust me.” Dean shifted onto his side, facing Sam. It’d been at least a decade since they’d slept like this. Sam was all close proximity and heat. Hell, he could almost hear Sam’s heartbeat from here. 

“Tell me.” 

Dean reached up to comb his fingers through his hair. “I keep imagining you dead. If I hadn’t gotten to that vampire in time. Your dead body, staring at the ceiling. I can’t help, it’s gone, you’re gone and there’s nothing I can-”

“Dean.” Sam said, reaching out for Dean. In a moment, he had Dean cuddled against his chest, his whole body wrapped around as much of his brother as possible. “I’m not dead. I’m right here. You saved me. Like always.” 

“Won’t always be there to save you Sammy.” Dean whispered against Sam’s shoulder.

Sam snorted. “Don’t kid yourself Dean. If you think I can hunt without you, you’re insane. You’re the only reason I do this. I trust you to keep me safe.” 

Some of the tension started to bleed out of him. Dean could hear Sam’s heartbeat under his ear and it made him relax further. He brought one of his hands up to tangle in Sam’s shirt and hold him close. 

“I’m right here Dean. Get some sleep. I’m not going anywhere.” Sam promised, his voice soft. He wrapped one arm around Dean and rubbed his back, helping the last of the tension bleed out of his brother. 

Dean held onto Sam’s shirt tighter and let his eyes fall closed. So tired.

“I’ll protect you Dean. Promise.” Sam whispered, kissing the top of his brother’s head. “My turn to protect you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
